powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Hanson
' Tori Hanson' is the Blue Wind Ranger and is the first female Blue Ranger. Tori is the logical and sensible member of the team. She can be charmed by her teammates (and sticks up for Cam when her fellow Rangers pick on him), and has an innate skill for ending conflicts with words instead of fists. Tori Hanson has an affinity for water, surfing in her spare time and mastering water based fighting techniques while training at the Wind Ninja Academy. She also has a crush on Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger, which, while "obviously mutual", was never acted upon (most likely due to the show's targeting a younger audience). Tori's ninja training has endowed her with skills independent of her Ranger powers. Like her fellow ninja, Tori possesses superhuman speed and can move faster than the eye can see, leap higher than an average person, evade detection by normal persons, and focus her inner energies to resist mental attacks and manipulation. Her training based on her affinity for water allows her to move across water as if it were solid ground, create high-powered bursts of water as an offensive weapon, and manipulate and control water for a number of effects, such as creating objects. As the Blue Ranger, Tori relies on the power of water to thwart evil, and pilots the Dolphin Zord. In the finale, Tori becomes an instructor at the Wind Ninja Academy. The Blue Ranger is also the only Ranger to have kept the same pose her Sentai counterpart used post-Morphing. Tori is also the only Blue Ranger to be both preceded and succeeded by an African-American, as well as the first Human female Power Ranger to be the only Female Member of her team, although the first over-all only female Ranger of her team was Delphine, Albeit only for the remaining 10 episodes of the 3rd season In the Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive team up episode "Once a Ranger", Tori is called upon by the Sentinel Knight along with Adam Park, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson and Xander Bly to relieve the Operation Overdrive Rangers when they lost their powers. It is also revealed that Tori now runs her own surf shop. She is the only Ninja Storm Ranger to currently possess her Ranger Powers due to the Sentinel Knight; as she offers her phone number in case the Overdrive team ever needs help again, she presumably still has those powers after the end of "Once a Ranger". Blue Wind Ranger Zords *Dolphin Zord *Turtle Mace *Squid Drill *Star Blazer *DriveMax Ultrazord Arsenal *Wind Morpher **Blue Power Disc *Laser Blaster **Ninja Sword *Sonic Fin *Ninja Glider *Tsunami Cycle Trivia *Tori is the first ever female blue ranger and the first only female ranger of a team for full season. *Tori's actress Sally Martin appeared in Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior Movie as a character named Tory who wears light shades of blue, the similarities of characters made some fans believe that Wendy Wu and Power Rangers live in the same universe. *Tori was the first character shown in pilot of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. See Also Nanami Nono Category:Blue Ranger Category:Wind Ranger Category:Wind Ninja